1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle detection warning device and a vehicle detection warning method that generate a warning when another vehicle is approaching a vehicle from behind that is traveling, for example, at night.
2. Background Art
In a conventional method known in the prior art, images captured by a camera are employed to detect a vehicle that is traveling at night by using information about the color of the lamps of the vehicle (see BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-25568, for example). This enables the driver in the vehicle of interest to be warned when another vehicle on an adjacent lane is approaching the vehicle of interest from behind. This warning needs to be continued until the other vehicle passes the vehicle of interest. As described above, to detect the other vehicle that is approaching the vehicle of interest from behind, information about the color of the headlight of the other vehicle (brightness information) is used. When the color information disappears from the captured images, the warning can be terminated, assuming that the other vehicle has passed the vehicle of interest.